Erin The Vampire Slayer
by Spike868
Summary: For my friend Nikki. Erin is me, and I am a Vampire Slayer. Simply really. Read and review thanks. I'll applogize for the cheesiness now.
1. Chapter 1

Erin the Vampire Slayer

Summary: Vampire Slayer Erin is found by Buffy in Australia and is taken back to England to be trained with the other Slayers.

Author's Note: This is entirely for my friend Nikki who knows how much I love Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. She drew me a picture where _I_ am a Vampire Slayer, and now we have a running "thing" where, well, I am a Vampire Slayer. So purely for her benefit, I wrote a story about it. Here's hoping she reads it. And Nikki, if you are reading this, do me a favour and don't mention this to anyone else? It'll be our little secret. This seems really cheesy I know, so I'll apologize now.

Chapter One 

Erin was on her way home after a walk late at night, unprepared for what was about to face. She knew nothing about the world of vampires, only what she'd heard through television and through legends. Like Dracula; the vampire that could not be killed. She knew of ways to kill vampires: a stake through the heart, fire, sunlight, decapitation. But she never believed in that stuff, she never knew any of it would happen to her.

As she approached her block, Erin heard footsteps behind her. She quickened her pace and turned the corner, trying to escape whomever it was that was close behind her. It was very dark, and she had no torch and no way of lighting up her surroundings. There was the odd streetlamp here and there, but otherwise, she was alone. She was alone in the darkness, waiting to fall prey to whatever it was that was following her.

Then it attacked. She felt something hit her with force and she tumbled to the ground. Rolling over, she caught sight of the beast that was after her. She didn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. A vampire. She was fighting a vampire.

She quickly got to her feet and as she tried to intimidate the vampire, she began to take tiny steps backwards. Did she dare try and outrun it? There were only three streets to her house; she could do it. She didn't want to risk it though, and instead stayed to fight it. Something inside her, instinct, told her not to run. Why?

The vampire made slow advances, taunting her. It snarled a few times, its golden eyes shining like fireflies in the darkness. Then it hurled itself at Erin, taking her by surprise. She acted fast, swinging her leg in a roundhouse kick and listening to the vampire roll along the ground on the grass. She struggled to see it in the pitch-black of the night, instead listening for sounds of it approaching again.

The vampire scrambled to its feet and ran at Erin again. She swung a fist, hearing it connect with the demon's jaw. She swung again. Missed. It tackled her to the ground and tried to pin her. She struggled, and quickly found that she was losing.

Then there it was. That thing inside her that told her there was something different about her. Why wasn't she afraid of this world? The world of vampires. Why was she hanging around to fight this vampire? Why didn't she run screaming like anyone else would, or let it kill her? There was something inside of her that understood; she understood who she was and what she had to do. She wasn't afraid and she faced it head-on. She was willing to fight with this beast until she won, and she didn't care for screaming much.

As she looked up Erin saw the golden eyes glaring down at her, the vampire's face all bulging and deformed. Its forehead was lumpy, all around its eyes were puffy and its whole face looked swollen. Fangs peeked over its bottom lip, and at that point Erin became scared. It was so close to her, close enough to kill her, and she couldn't shake it off. She struggled for a few more seconds before lying completely still. She waited for it to move in before attacking again, making it think she'd given up.

Suddenly the vampire was thrown off her. Erin looked up at a young blonde woman wearing dark denim jeans, a cotton shirt and a long black coat. She extended her hand down and Erin accepted it, seconds later being pulled to her feet.

"Would you like me to take care of him for you?" The woman offered. Erin didn't know who this woman was or why she was suddenly there to help, but she felt that this woman knew what she was doing. She nodded and the woman went into battle.

A kick. A punch. The woman and the vampire tackled each other to the ground and fought for several minutes before the woman pulled something from her coat. It looked like a small piece of wood, but it was soon knocked from her hand as the vampire gained the upper hand in the fight.

It sat on top of the woman, pinning her down like it had done to Erin moments before. Erin took the chance to grab the small piece of wood and approach the vampire from behind.

"You know what to do!" The woman shouted from beneath the vampire. Erin glanced down at the piece of wood in her hand and thought back to ways she knew of killing vampires. She knew all about this stuff, and strangely, this didn't bother her.

_Stake through the heart_. She remembered. Before the vampire could react Erin leaned in and forced the piece of wood into the vampire's back, penetrating its heart. She watched as it exploded into tiny pieces of dust and scatter all over the woman on the ground. Erin reached down her hand and helped the woman up.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'll live. I'm used to it." The woman replied. She dusted herself off, patting her coat and jeans to shake lose fragments of dust. She looked up at Erin and smiled warmly. "I'm Buffy. You'd be Erin, right?"

Erin was confused as to how this woman 'Buffy' knew her name. "Yeah." She replied hesitantly. "How do you know me? Do I know _you_?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you don't." Buffy began explaining herself. "I work for the Watcher's Council of Britain."

"Why is the Watcher's Council of Britain saving me here in Australia? And in the _suburbs_ no less?" Erin demanded.

"I'm the Slayer." Buffy informed her. "_The_ Slayer. The original, the only. That is, until last year. You see, Slayers fight things like that vampire that attacked you tonight. We fight them and we kill them."

"And again, why are you here?"

"You're a Slayer, Erin. You're a chosen one, just like me." Erin stared blankly at Buffy for a minute before responding.

"Pffft. No way. _Chosen one_? _Me_?"

"Yes. Since you're all the way down here on your own, I thought that it would be best if I came personally and got you."

"Got me?"

"You have to come back with me to England."

"What? No I don't." Erin protested. "Look, being attacked by a _vampire_ late at night is one thing, but then being told that I'm chosen and that I have to leave the country and go to the other side of the world is something else completely. No way, I can't go. I have a life here; friends, family, school."

"I was 16 when I found out I was the Slayer." Buffy put things into perspective. "And back then, it was just me. I was one of a kind. There were no other Slayers around like there are now, and I can tell you, when I found out I prayed for it not to be true. I didn't want that responsibility, I was just a teenager."

"That's great, really. I'm 15, even younger than you. I can't just pick up and leave everything to go to England and be a _Slayer_. Sure, I'd like to go to England – one day. Not now, not while I'm still in school and while I have things to do here."

"I understand that you don't want to go, but you have to. You have to be trained so you can come back here and be safe, and protect others. You can come home, I promise, just after you've been shown what it means to be a Slayer." Buffy finished.

"I'm sorry, Buffy, I can't do this. It's just not who I am." Buffy sighed and took a step towards the young teen.

"You can. You have to. People everywhere are counting on you. No one else is going to stop them, and it's up to us as Slayers to protect people from them. We hunt them, we fight them and we kill them. That's all there is to it."

"I can do that."

"You were nearly killed here tonight. That vampire had you pinned, and you weren't even struggling."

"I was waiting for my moment to strike." Erin protested.

"See?" Buffy jumped at the comment. "That's strategy. That's _Slayer talk_. You can't escape this, believe me, I've tried. Come on, we can go and see your family."

"I can't do this, it's such a big thing." Erin said. "I mean, a Slayer? What am I? A fighter? A killer? A _murderer_?"

"No. Not a murderer. _One_ Slayer, _a single_ Slayer took things too far and became a murderer, but that's not what we are. That's not what we do. We only kill things that are either already dead or that are demons. We _never_ kill humans, therefore we are never murderers. Do you see? We're special, we're unique."

"We're one of a kind.' Erin repeated Buffy's earlier statement about when she was first called.

"Exactly." Buffy extended her hand and waited for Erin to accept. "Will you come back to England with me?"

Erin hesitated. She was something special, she could feel it. She'd felt it for a while, a few months, but never thought anything of it. Now she knew _why_ she felt so much power. She just didn't know how to use it. Buffy was promising her a life that she'd never imagined. One where she'd be like possibly hundreds of other people. She looked up at Buffy and took hold of her hand.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" She asked.

"You always have a choice. You can choose to leave at any time, but you have to know how to use your power. We have to train you and teach you the ways of previous Slayers." Buffy explained.

"Who is 'we'? The Watcher's Council of Britain?" Erin inquired.

"Yes. That's where many of the other girls are being trained. Back in England with my friends."

"Other girls? There are no boys that are Slayers?"

"No. Slayer's are always girls." Buffy informed her. "Some ancient rule when men made the Slayer thousands of years ago. Don't worry about it, really. Don't let it bother you, you'll meet plenty of boys, maybe even some you'll have to save." She placed a hand on Erin's back and led her away into the night. They headed back to Erin's house where her parents were waiting for an explanation as to where she'd been and why there was an older woman with her.

After an explanation and a fair bit of yelling, crying and exchanges of feelings, it was settled. Erin was going to England.

A/N: Well hmm… this turned out rather interesting. At first it was just something to humour a friend's warped mind (sorry Nikki lol) and strange nickname for me but it has turned into something else entirely. I actually kinda like this story. It's me (duh) but it's not me, you know? There's no way I'd be like that. I would have been killed straight away. Lol. I would have freaked out… maybe. I've never been in a similar _human_ situation or anything (no fights etc) so I don't know what I would have done. Anyway, the plan so far is that Erin (aka me) is a Slayer. Buffy has come to take Erin back to England where she can train with the other Slayers. But before she goes, Erin has one more day of school. She has to see her friends, and she has to get through the entire day without telling anyone who she is. Why? She just doesn't think her friends would understand, no special reason. But she can't keep it secret. R&R thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Vampire Slayer Erin is found by Buffy in Australia and is taken back to England to be trained with the other Slayers.

Author's Note: Okay. I realise that this is really stupid, but just to see if this picks up an audience I might not even finish it. (Sorry Nikki if you were hoping for more) I'll post this chapter but it might be a while before anything new gets posted. It depends on whether I get reviews about it or not. If you like it, tell me. If you don't, tell me. Either way, I'd like to know. And if you want to offer suggestions as to what should happen to me (Erin) I'm open to anything. It all helps and my little brain doesn't have to strain so much.

Chapter Two 

It was the next day. It was a totally new day, and Erin had a totally new life. It was Friday, the last day of school for the week. And sadly, the last day of school for a few months. At least, in Australia.

Buffy told Erin that she'd be leaving on Saturday morning, at a flight leaving at 11:35am. That meant she had one day with all her friends before she left. One day, and she couldn't tell anyone about who and what she was.

There was no law against people knowing who the Slayer was (or in this case Slayers); it was more of a privacy thing for Erin. She didn't want the entire school knowing that she was leaving for 6 months to go to England and train to be a fighter and a killer. She wanted to tell her friends that she was leaving, because she wouldn't be seeing them for so long. She wanted them to know so that she could hug them goodbye and tell them how much she'd miss them. But she decided that she couldn't.

Buffy had told her that it didn't matter if a few people knew, because she'd be back anyway and she'd have to explain where she'd been and what she'd been doing. So at that thought, Erin decided she'd tell a few people. Just a few.

She got on the bus at 8:05am and moved to one of the seats up the back. She passed a few people from her school, but she didn't socialise with them so she didn't say anything. When her friends got on the bus, she was quiet for a while.

"What's with you?" Her friend Hayden asked as he sat down across the aisle from her.

"Oh, nothing. Whatcha got planned for the weekend?" Erin quickly changed the subject. Hayden responded hesitantly.

"I'm finishing putting my bass together." He explained. "I have to glue the body together and then attach the neck."

"Cool. So it's nearly finished then?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully I can start playing it soon." A slightly awkward silence followed Hayden's last line, until they got of the bus and headed up to school from the nearby train station where their bus dropped them off.

Until they reached the gate, they'd basically said nothing. Erin had mentioned that she met somebody, Buffy, last night and that she was going to be staying with Buffy soon. She wanted to say more, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know what Hayden would think, and whether he'd think she was crazy.

"Hayden!" came a young girl's voice from behind them. Hayden's little sister came running up. The kindy-student asked her brother to help her hang her bag up on the hook, and he and Erin parted.

"It's okay, I'll go up and see if Tiarne's here." Erin told him. He nodded and tended to his little sister. As Erin reached her classroom, she dropped her back on a seat beside the door and headed around to where her best friend was talking with some of the older students.

"Hey babe." Tiarne greeted Erin with a hug.

"Hey." Erin replied. She listened to their conversation for a while about tattoos and piercings before zoning out. She thought about telling Tiarne about her life. She wanted to tell her best friend right here and now, but again, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Hayden came and joined the conversation a minute or two later, and Erin soon joined in too.

When the bell for class went, Erin met up with her other friends Brooke, Emily and Scott. Brooke, Emily and Erin headed into class for the girls' role call while Scott headed off to the boys' role call. Brooke and Emily could tell that Erin seemed distant, but when they asked her what was wrong she denied anything was troubling her and quickly sparked up a conversation about plans for the weekend, like she'd done earlier on the bus with Hayden.

For the first four periods until lunch, Erin was unusually quiet. She didn't say much in class, nor to her friends. She spent almost the entire time thinking of the best way to tell all her friends she wasn't coming back for a while. She didn't want everybody else knowing, just a few. She managed to get through some of her class work, but not much. She wasn't very focussed, and all she could think about was what kind of life lay ahead for her.

Buffy had told her that there were hundreds of other Slayers in England being trained and sent out to countries all around the world. Many returned home to their families and became the "local Slayer" for that area, while others opted to be placed somewhere new. Many of those were older, late-teens-and-early-twenties-aged-girls.

Erin was starting to have second thoughts about everything she'd planned with her parents, but decided that it was all for the best. She had this power inside of her that she knew nothing about, that she wanted to explore. She was afraid last night when she was attacked, but as Buffy said, her strategy might have worked if Buffy had not shown up. It was that sort of thinking that Slayers used; that kept them alive.

Recess was a blur, and even though she sat with her friends she didn't really talk with them much. Even when there was so much to talk about. Lunchtime snuck up on her, and she didn't even realise until half of the class had left the room and gone outside to eat.

Erin decided that she'd better tell all of the people that she wanted to know about her secret now before it was too late. At the end of the day everyone would leave, and she wouldn't be able to find them all. She wanted some people to know that she wouldn't be back. At least, not for a while.

"Where's Taylor?" Erin asked Brooke, Emily and Scott as they sat in their usual lunch place on the stairs beneath the library's balcony.

"There." Scott pointed across the basketball court to where Taylor was walking towards them.

"Oh good. I need him to do me a favour." Taylor was so helpful to everyone; he was such a great friend. Erin knew that if she asked him to round up a few people, he'd do it.

"What do we have after lunch?" Taylor asked as he sat down.

"English." Erin answered. "Taylor, can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Can you go and find Tiarne, Hayden, Sarah and Nikki?" Erin asked.

"Why?"

"Can you, please?" Erin pressed.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be back in a minute." Taylor told her, getting to his feet and walking off again to look for the people Erin had asked for.

"What's that about?" Brooke asked.

"Don't worry, you can be here too when I tell you. I want you to know as well." Erin told her friend.

"What are you telling us?" Scott asked.

"If I told you now then it would spoil it. Just wait a few minutes." Erin took a bite from her sandwich, really not feeling very hungry. She wrapped it back up and put it away in her bag.

A few minutes later, Taylor returned with Tiarne, Hayden, Sarah and Nikki. They all gathered around the stairs as Erin got up.

"What's this all about" Hayden asked.

"I wanted to tell you all something, and it's going to be hard." Erin explained. "I would have liked to tell you one by one, but that would mean explaining it too many times."

"Explaining what?"

"I'm leaving." Erin answered.

"Leaving?" Tiarne asked.

"Leaving to where?" Brooke added.

"Leaving here to go to England."

"When?" Tiarne inquired, surprised.

"Tomorrow."

"Why?" Emily wanted to know.

"Last night I was attacked." Erin saw the looks on her friends' faces. They were genuinely surprised. "By a vampire."

"What?" Hayden laughed. "A _vampire_? Get real."

"Seriously."

"No, seriously, what's going on here?" Nikki said. "Vampires aren't real. They're figments of some doped-up guy's imagination."

"Well, I was attacked by one last night. It nearly killed me. Puffy face, golden eyes, fangs. What else do you call that?"

"Somebody dressed up who tries to scare teenage girls." Sarah summed up the appearance Erin described as something it definitely was not.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Yeah, right. What's the deal?"

"The deal is, a woman saved me. Hayden, do you remember Buffy that I told you about this morning. The woman I met last night?" He nodded. "She's a Slayer."

"What's a Slayer?" Brooke asked.

'Well, from what I understand, they hunt, fight and kill vampires and demons to protect the public." Erin explained. "And Buffy told me that I am a Slayer."

"_You're_ a Slayer?" Hayden mocked.

"Hey. That vampire could have kicked your ass. It kicked mine, nearly killing me. I fought back and didn't run off like anybody else would, and Buffy told me that its because of my Slayer nature."

"Good for you." Scott continued the mockery. "You stayed to fight a guy dressed up as a mythical creature."

"Scott, I'm being serious." Erin scolded. "This is who I am. I was as surprised as you when Buffy explained it to me, but it's who I am. I can't escape it."

"Why are you telling us?" Tiarne asked.

"Because I'm leaving. I'm going away to England for 6 months to train to use my power as a Slayer." Erin heard snickering from her friends. "Hey, I'm being serious. What will it take for you to believe me?"

"I'm sorry, we can't. It's just not logical. How can something that is a mythical creature exist?" Scott put forward the idea that Erin was making everything up, which she quickly jumped at.

"Scott, I am not making this up. This is real, and this is what is happening to me. I don't have a choice, I have to do this. I really hoped that you'd supportive and want to wish me good luck on my trip and stuff like that. I didn't think you'd rip me off for what I am."

"_What you are_ is not logical." Hayden stepped in. "It can't be real, because vampires aren't real."

"How do you know? Have you ever seen one?" Erin realised her wording was wrong after she'd already spoken.

'No, that's my point. I haven't seen one because they're not real."

"Well I'm telling you now that I saw one. It attacked me last night, and I killed it."

"I thought you said that Buffy woman saved you?" Sarah pointed out Erin's mistake in her explanation.

"It looked like she was losing so I took her stake and forced it into the guy's heart. He exploded to dust, which as far as I know, only vampire do. Humans do not explode."

"It's like Chris Angel that magician guy." Brooke suggested. "Some stupid magic trick that's got you convinced. It's probably a scam and this Buffy woman is the one pulling the strings."

"No." Erin protested. "I felt the power inside me. I felt the will to stay and fight and kill. I've never felt that before. And it _wasn't_ a magic trick. I didn't see anybody running away after a puff of smoke or something. It wasn't like that. I watched him fall to dust before my eyes, and then he was gone. I already explained this to my parents and they believe it, but they're having a hard time with it. They're losing me to some woman they only met last night."

"Then don't go.' Tiarne piped up. "You don't _have_ to go, and we don't _want_ you to. Stay, this isn't real. What you're describing can't be real."

"I can't believe you, _all of you_! You're my friends! I thought you'd be more supportive. I thought you'd want to give me all your best wishes and send me off happily. I won't be seeing you for a long time, and I thought that you'd understand."

"Erin, can you see why we don't believe you?" Tiarne asked.

"Yes. I didn't believe it at first when Buffy told me, but after seeing that vampire and feeling my power, I had no choice but to believe."

"And how did your parents come round?" Scott inquired.

"We took them out for a walk nearby where we killed the other vampire and showed them what we could do. Buffy instructed me and I killed another vampire right before their eyes. That's what made them believe."

"But we can't believe you." Tiarne continued. "We just can't. We haven't seen any of this stuff, and we can't feel what you say you're feeling. We can't believe any of this."

"You can. That's the thing, you just have to _believe_. I know it's hard, it took me a while to get used to it."

"A while?" Nikki scoffed. "You knew for one night and you just _believed_." Erin nodded. "That's ridiculous."

"Well I'm sorry you all feel that way. When I come back in 6 months, I'll be sure to show you what I can do. You'll see. I'll take you out and show you that I can kill something."

"Why are you talking about killing things so freely?" Sarah asked.

"Because they're not human. Slayers don't kill humans, Buffy explained it to me." Erin informed them.

"This Buffy woman sure is 'explaining' a lot of stuff to you. How can you be so sure that what she says is true?"

"I can't. I just have to believe what I saw and what I feel. Because of that, I am sure she's telling the truth."

"Erin, something doesn't feel right about this." Tiarne stepped forward. "But since you say you're going, I wanna say goodbye." Tiarne wrapped her arms around Erin's shoulders and gave her a big hug. Erin whispered in her ear while hugging back.

"Thankyou." They parted, and soon everyone was wishing Erin the best for her trip. None of them understood what she was talking about, but they did understand that she was leaving and that she wasn't coming back for a long, long time. They took the chance they had and said goodbye before they all went separate ways at the end of lunch for electives.

"I guess I'll see you all when I get back." Erin said. Her friends didn't want to know about her encounter with vampires because they didn't believe. They only wanted to wish her well because they knew she was going.

At the end of school, Erin said goodbye to Hayden, Sarah and Scott who were in her music elective class and then headed to the bus to go home. Other people saw her saying goodbye to everyone and asked what was going on.

"You can tell some people next week. Not everyone, because no one will believe you." Erin told Hayden on the bus home.

"Yeah, I figured. Anybody you want me to tell?"

"I dunno. Mrs. Gray? People in our class?" Erin suggested some people. Hayden nodded and said goodbye again as he got off the bus.

"Catch ya later" He said.

"See ya." Erin waved with a simple raise of her hand as the bus drove off, leaving Hayden behind. Erin sighed. She was done here.

A/N: Again, weirdness. I don't think it's actually that bad anymore. The cheesiness factor is not gone, because it's about me, but hopefully somebody out there is catching onto this. Nikki?


End file.
